1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus provided with an electron-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally as an electron-emitting device, two kinds, namely, a hot cathode device and a cold cathode device have been known. Among them, as the cold cathode device, for example, a surface conduction electron-emitting device, a field emission type electron-emitting device (an FE type), and a metal-insulator-metal type electron-emitting device (an MIM type) or the like have been known.
Particularly, as application to the image display apparatus, an image display apparatus using combination of a surface conduction electron-emitting device and a phosphor emitting a light by irradiation of an electron beam has been studied. The image display apparatus using combination of the surface conduction electron-emitting device and the phosphor has been expected to have a property more excellent than that of the image display apparatus of another conventional system. For example, as compared to a liquid crystal display apparatus, which has been widely used in recent years, it can be said that this image display apparatus is more excellent because this image display apparatus is self-luminous type, and a backlight is not needed, and a viewing angle is wide.